Promise Under The Stars
by Holy Arsh
Summary: Aku telah mengenalmu sejak pertama kali aku melihat dunia ini, dan aku tahu, bahwa aku tak akan dapat melupakanmu seumur hidupku, Draco. Full warning inside


Altar berdekorasi mawar putih itu seakan menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua anak manusia akan mengucap janji sehidup semati, sang mempelai wanita kini tengah berjalan dengan anggun menyusuri lorong gereja ditemani sang ayah yang mengapit tangannya erat, sementara di depan altar berdirilah sang mempelai pria berambut pirang yang sedari tadi melirik jam tangannya diam-diam, seakan mempunyai suatu acara yang lebih penting daripada pernikahannya. Sementara itu, seorang wanita bersurai cokelat ikal tampak berlari menuju sebuah bukit tanpa memperdulikan pernikahan yang seharusnya ia hadiri.

**Promise Under The Stars**

**.**

**Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling**

**.**

**Warning: Typo(s) ,AU, OOC, Famcest(?), dll**

**.**

**Rate: K+**

**.**

**Genre: Romance**

.

0o0

Entah mengapa senyumanmu itu selalu membuatku hidup, dan aku tak pernah bisa melepaskan pandanganku ketika kau tersenyum, tak perduli jika senyum itu bukanlah untukku. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sadar bahwa kau tak akan pernah menjadi milikku, mengingat hubungan keluarga yang kita miliki. Kau adalah sepupu ibuku, yang seharusnya ku panggil Paman, namun kau tak pernah mengizinkan kata itu keluar dari bibirku dan menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, tak perduli jika sepupuku yang lain memanggilmu Paman.

'Toh, kita sudah tak perduli pada apapun, bukan? Lagipula aku tak terlalu tua, aku hanya tiga tahun lebih tua daripada kau, Herm.' katanya jika aku bertanya akan hal itu.

Ya, memang kami tak ambil pusing dengan segala tetek bengek posisi dalam keluarga, aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memanggil Draco dengan sebutan Paman Drake, walaupun bukan sekali dua kali orang tua kami menyuruh kami untuk memanggil satu sama lain dengan semestinya, mengingat kami yang semakin dewasa setiap harinya tetapi tetap saja kami tak memperdulikan semua itu.

Aku dan Draco sangat dekat, bukan sekali dua kali kami pergi bersama-sama walaupun hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks rumahnya sambil memakan es krim yang kami beli di pinggir jalan, bukan sekali dua kali juga ia mencubit lenganku ataupun menjitak kepalaku tanpa sebab, bukan sekali dua kali juga aku tertidur di kamarnya setelah kami menonton film semalaman, lalu ia akan membangunkanku keesokan paginya dan menyuruhku membuatkan omelette keju kesukaannya ,tak perduli seberapa hangus ataupun hambar omelette yang aku buat ia tetap berkata bahwa itu adalah masakan terlezat di dunia.

_**Aku sadar telah mencintainya bahkan saat pertama kali aku membuka mataku, namun aku tak berani berharap kami dapat bersatu suatu saat nanti.**_

.

0o0

.

Bukit Zevillus adalah tempat terindah di dunia, setidaknya begitulah menurut Hermione Jean Granger, seorang gadis jenius yang cantik dengan rambut cokelat mengembang. Bukit Zevillus terdapat di belakang sebuah bangunan megah yang kerap disebut 'Malfoy Manor' oleh masyarakat Wiltshire dan sekitarnya, Malfoy Manor adalah sebuah manor yang di tempati oleh keluarga Malfoy dari generasi ke generasi hingga manor tersebut jatuh kepada Draco Malfoy, pewaris terakhir klan Malfoy yang memilih tinggal di manor daripada mengikuti Ayah dan Ibunya pindah ke Prancis.

Pemandangan dari atas Bukit Zevillus sungguh mengagumkan saat malam hari, ribuan bintang tak akan malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya karena kadar polusi yang tak sampai menutupi langit malam, jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan London yang cenderung memiliki kadar polusi tinggi dan membuat bintang-bintang memilih bersembunyi di balik polusi-polusi yang bertumpuk di ozon.

Di puncak Bukit Zevillus terdapat sebuah pohon yang amat rindang dan cocok untuk melihat bintang di malam hari atau hanya sekedar menikmati udara segar, membuat beberapa orang amat menyukai datang ketempat ini, tak terkecuali Hermione Granger yang kini sibuk membaca sebuah buku di sana.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba seraya merebut buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Draco! Kembalikan buku itu sekarang!" seru Hermione sambil mencoba meraih buku setebal lima ratus halaman yang sedang ia baca beberapa detik lalu dari pemuda bernama lengkap Draco Malfoy itu, namun si pemuda berambut pirang malah semakin menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauannya.

"Mitologi Yunani, eh? Kau sudah membaca buku ini seribu kali, Herm." kata Draco seraya mengembalikan buku itu kepadanya. "Dan jangan berkata padaku bahwa kau akan menamai anakmu dengan nama dewa Yunani karena terlalu mengagumi mereka!"

"Sepertinya ide bagus." kata Hermione tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang ia baca, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Toh, ia merasa nyaman selama pemuda itu berada didekatnya walaupun tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibir mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali kita menatap bintang seperti ini?" tanya Draco seraya membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap timur dan meletakkan kepala di paha Hermione yang tertutup celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Entahlah." jawab Hermione seraya menutup buku mitologi itu dan meletakkannya di sisi kanan tubuhnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau bosan?"

"Jangan mengada-ada, Herm. Menemanimu adalah hal paling membahagiakan di dunia ini."

"Ck, gombal."

"Aku tak gombal, Little Hermy."

"Terserah kau."

"Menurutmu apakah kita masih bisa melihat bintang bersama lagi suatu hari nanti?" tanya Draco dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang sekali terpasang di wajah pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga masing-masing, Herm. Apakah kita masih dapat melihat bintang atau menonton film berdua seperti biasanya? Apakah kau masih bisa membuatkanku omlette keju seperti biasa? Apakah kita akan tetap seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.."

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah." kata Draco sebelum mengulurkan kelingkingnya kepada Hermione.

"Janji?"

"Berjanjilah atas nama ribuan bintang di langit untuk melihat bintang bersamaku setiap tahun disini, tak perduli apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku berjanji." jawab Hermione seraya menyambut jari kelingking Draco dan melingkarkannya dengan kelingkingnya sendiri.

Dan semilir angin yang berhembus, membuat alam seakan mengerti akan janji mereka yang tak tertulis di atas kertas.

.

TBC

.

A/n:

Bhahahahaha, Dramione pertama'-' well, ide ini muncul saat melihat kedekatan salah satu sepupu dan om yang kebetulan seumuran saya dan sepupu saya yang satu itu. Nah disaat itu saya mikir 'kalo mereka ternyata saling jatuh cinta gimana ya?' dan akhirnya jeng jeng jeng tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide absurd di otak saya.

Well, saya awalnya ga yakin juga sih mau nulis fic ini, takutnya ga dapat feel-nya atau malah yang lebih buruk lagi ceritanya jadi ga nyambung-_- tapi dengan keinginan otak saya yang berlapis baja, akhirnya saya membuat juga fic ini nyahaha.

Jujur, sebenarnya saya bingung mau pilih judul apa buat fic ini, setelah beberapa judul seperti 'Red rose' 'A little secret between us' dan 'Omelete keju' akhirnya pilihan jatuh kepada... Promise Under The Stars yihaaaaaaa.

Well, saya sadar fic ini ga sempurna, jadi saya menerima kritikan, saran ataupun flame kok ;) so, RnR please?


End file.
